<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Spring on the Jedi by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079167">The Spring on the Jedi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Parker Saga (The Eternal Jedi) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Peter Parker, Mandalorian Natasha Romanov, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and her crew are dispatched to find the spring of the Jedi before Vader, except they crash land and meet an old man, the last Jedi Knight who knows where the Jedi Peter Parker is hiding, the only Jedi that knows where the Spring of the Jedi is; this old man more than he seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Parker Saga (The Eternal Jedi) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Spring on the Jedi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there everyone</p><p>I hope you enjoy part 1 of the series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long time ago</p><p>In a galaxy far, far away</p><p>4 years ago the Jedi order fell and the republic had fallen along with it and in its place the Galactic Empire rose from the ashes, the Sith Lord Vader though was searching for something, nobody knew what it was he was searching for but some called it the Spring of the Jedi, an ancient spring from the first Jedi, connected on a deeper level to the force the spring is said to hold great power, heals all wounds and prolongs life.</p><p>And the Sith Lord Vader was looking for it, nobody knew if it existed or not but it is said that one Jedi had, a Jedi Master Peter Parker, Vader was not the only one looking for it though, the resistance was looking for it too but for a different reason, the spring is said to also enhance the powers of the Jedi that steps into the water, they wanted to destroy it but there was one problem.</p><p>They didn’t know where to find it, Vader was steps ahead of them.</p><p>A special unit for the rebellion led by a former Mandalorian named Natasha Romanov has been dispatched by the rebellion to find the spring and destroy it.</p><p>Only, they ran into an Imperial blockade.</p><p>Laser fire from the cannons of the star destroyer the Revenant chased the Corellian YV series, the YV-666 codenamed Avenger, badly damaged the ship was forced to make a crash landing on the desert planet called Stoga, in the Bitrose Sector of the Stoga System.</p><p>The ship rested on it’s belly, soldering from the damage and the crash landing, the ramp lowered and Natasha made her way down the steps first, wearing black Beskarr armour with a red marking on it, they called her the black widow back on Mandalore and to her enemies, now she fought for the rebellion.</p><p>With her crew was her best friend Clint Barton along with Carol Danvers, Wanda and her lover Vision, examining the wrecked ship Natasha ran her hands through her hair before looking to her crew “Let’s get repaired and underway” she said, the droid beeped enthusiastically before making its way back inside.</p><p>Grabbing their tools, they began to get to work on repairing the ship, unknown to them that they were being watched from a cave, the figure turned around and retreated inside, nobody had even seen the figure watching and the droid was already hard at work repairing the hyperdrive.</p><p>Natasha and Clint were hard at work repairing the outside of the ship, welding the outer hull as Carol, Wanda and Vision was at work repairing the inside of the ship, they had fallen behind on their mission to find the spring and Vader was getting closer with every hour that passed, the latest blockade and crash landed delayed the rebellion from finding the spring before the Empire.</p><p>As Natasha and hew crew worked tirelessly the sound of Tie fighters and a lambda class imperial shuttle could be heard in the distance, the repairs hadn’t even gotten halfway yet and they already had trouble incoming, grabbing their weapons and slipping them into the holsters Natasha and her crew waited as he ramp lowered on the shuttle and storm troopers started to march down the ramp followed by an imperial officer.</p><p>Back in the cave:</p><p>The mysterious hooded figure was sitting on the ground in front of a fire when he turned his head towards the cave exit, riding to his feet the mysterious hooded figure made his way to the exit and looked down at the Imperial troops aiming at the crew, the imperial officer listing their charges loudly, the hooded figure let out a pained sigh before he made his way down the slope.</p><p>He couldn’t just leave the crew to imperials.</p><p>A stormtrooper turned and saw the hooded figure walking towards them, turning his gun towards the figure the storm trooper called out “Stop right there!” he ordered.</p><p>“These people are not of your concern” the figure replied as he walked towards the officer and the stormtroopers.</p><p>“I order you to stop right there, or I’ll shoot” the trooper ordered again.</p><p>The Imperial officer turned and glared at the hooded figure “Who are you?” he asked.</p><p>Pulling back his hood, revealing himself to be an elderly man with grey hair and winkled skin and grey eyes, he was blind “Just passing through, these people are not of your concern” the old man said.</p><p>“These people are traitors and will be dealt with” the officer barked before turning to the troopers “Ready, aim…”</p><p>The old man slipped off his torn brown robe “Please, there is no need for anymore death” the old man responded.</p><p>“Oh.. I’m afraid there is” the officer sneered, motioning to the 2 troopers nearby “Get him over here, he will die too for interfering”</p><p>The troopers nodded and they walked towards the man but before they could grab him a blue blade revealed itself and with a sped unlike anyone ever seen the old man cut down the troopers before anyone could blink, the troopers turned their blasters on him and opened fired and soon the old man was deflecting every short, Natasha and her crew too cover and helped provide the old man with some cover.</p><p>Laser fire from the trooper’s blasters ricochet off the lightsaber, the old man was effortlessly deflecting the troopers blaster rounds, one by one each of the troopers fell, the imperial officer was next and the old Man continued to effortlessly deflect round after round with his lightsaber before finally thrusting the blade into the officer’s chest.</p><p>Silence followed except for the humming of the lightsaber, slowly the greyed haired blind man deactivated his lightsaber and slipped it back on his belt, turning to the crew he smiled and waved “Hello there” he greeted kindly “Are you all okay?” he asked.</p><p>Rising to their feet from behind their cover, Natasha walked to him and held out her hand “Hi… thank you for your help” she said in appreciation.</p><p>Wanda was openly gaping at the man with her mouth hanging open “Oh my god, you’re a Jedi” she whispered.</p><p>“Was a Jedi, now I’m just a survivor” the old man answered though his face looking towards Natasha “So tell me, what brings you out this far?” The old man asked.</p><p>“We’re searching, for the spring of the Jedi” Natasha revealed.</p><p>The old man tensed “The spring… the spring of the first Jedi” he said as he turned away.</p><p>“You know of it?” Natasha asked though knowing the answer, she saw how he tensed up.</p><p>“Every Jedi has heard the tales of the spring, legends and bedtimes stories” the old man scoffed.</p><p>“One Jedi found it, General Peter Parker of the clone wars” Carol answered “We found transcripts he had written”</p><p>“Do you know where we can find him” Natasha asked.</p><p>With a heavy sigh the old man nodded his head and he turned to them “I know where he is, question is… why are you looking for the spring?” he asked.</p><p>“We need to find it, Vader and the Emperor are looking for it” Natasha revealed.</p><p>The old man frowned “I’ll take you too him… let me get my things” he turned and made has way back to the cave, he swore he would never return to the spring, it had long since been corrupted after centuries of use by the first Jedi but with the Sith lord closing in on its location, he had no choice but to go back.</p><p>To use the spring one last time… he was General Peter Parker.</p><p>The keeper of the spring.</p><p>The First Jedi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>